The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tibouchina plant botanically known as Tibouchina organensis and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Blaze of Glory’.
‘Blaze of Glory’ is a naturally occurring branch mutation of Tibouchina ‘Carol Lyn’ (not patented). The new Tibouchina plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Carol Lyn’ in a controlled environment in a cultivated area of Papakura, New Zealand in 2013.
Asexual reproduction by leaf cuttings of the new cultivar ‘Blaze of Glory’ was first performed in 2014 in Papakura, New Zealand. Since that time, under careful observation, the unique characteristics of the new cultivar have been uniform, stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.